alternative choices
by Hathzur
Summary: set in Last Sacrifice during chapter 6 when Dimitri makes Rose agree to stay put in the hotel for the night.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: On second thought...

 _His body was warm and strong against mine, and I promised my own body a stern scolding later. Quit it, I thought. Focus on getting out of here, not how he feels._

 _"I'm not the one being unreasonable,' I growled, trying to turn my face toward him. "You're the one caught up in some noble promise that makes no sense. And I know you don't like to sit out of the action any more than I do. Help me. Help me find the murderer and do something useful.' I stopped struggling and pretended our argument had distracted me._

 _"I don't like sitting around, but I also don't like rushing into an impossible situation!'_

 _"Impossible situations are our specialty,' I pointed out... Dimitri was too good to lose his focus. But I knew he was tired. And maybe, just maybe, he might be a little careless since it was me and not a Strigoi._

 _Nope. I lashed out abruptly, trying to break away and scramble out from under him. The best I managed to do was roll myself over before he had a hold of me again, now leaving me back-down on the bed. Being so close to him ... his face, his lips ... the warmth of his skin on mine. Well. It appeared that all I'd accomplished was putting myself at a greater disadvantage. He certainly didn't seem to be affected by our bodies' closeness. He wore that typical steel resolve of his, and even though it was stupid of me, even though I knew I shouldn't care anymore that he was over me ... well, I did care._

 _"One day,' he said. "You can't even wait one day?'_

I wanted to keep arguing to get out of here, but the words of the note came to me again _another Dragomir lives_. If I couldn't get what I want then I'll have to drag them into another type of search as long as they keep me out of trouble. Making deals with them? This will be very intriguing.

"Fine! ONE DAY! then I leave" I I said while trying to hold back the urge to bolt out of this place.

Dimitri stood up and leaned against the wall. As I was sitting up he kept staring at me as if I was about to leave.

" I'm taking a shower see if I can make this night pass faster." I muttered.

Just as the adrenaline was fading I finally started to feel more exhausted. When I got up I saw how he tensed up. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him the Hathaway glare. which apparently didn't faze him.

"What's the catch?" he finally asked as I was heading for the shower.

" No catch yet but seeing as you don't believe me." I said while I took off my _Nazar_ eye and got only my bathroom stuff.

"Will this be enough for you to trust me that I won't run away?" I asked him.

He walk towards me and took my necklace from my hand. He looked at it and then he looked at me, and that idiot he gave me a cheeky smile. " I believed you ,but now I know for sure that you won't escape" he said. That Idiot!

That earned him another Hathaway glare. Which only caused him to laugh,and when I slammed the door at his face he laughed even more.

Only when the door was between us I allowed myself to smile at the fact that he was laughing.

It was hard to make him at least smile but now I have made him laugh.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy nor the characters except a few that are going to come out later on.**

 **Last Sacrifice chapter 6 for those who are going to wonder about it.**

 **patience is all I ask I have a very busy schedule but I will upload more.**

 **Read and Review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After I got out of the shower felt relaxed and more tired than I thought I would be. While putting away all my things I noticed that Dimitri had already fallen asleep on the chair by the window.

Even though it must've been very uncomfortable he looked very peaceful. After so much time he finally looked even more of his age.

I guess he still trusts me more than I thought. For him to let his guard down it would have been close to impossible. For him to lower his guard around me it was a goal well accomplished just like having the ability to pinned him down.

"Dimitri come on wake up." I said shaking his shoulder. Nothing. I grabbed both of his shoulders and started shaking them gently.

When I saw that it wasn't working I did the second best thing. I went to the bed and got a pillow. I placed it on the night stand and took his shoes off along with his socks . I grabbed the pillow and placed it between his head and the window.

When I was about to head to the bed his hand grabbed my wrist. I turn to look at him. He had that same studious look that he used to have back at the academy. His look was getting intense as if asking for help. That's when I noticed the sweat on his face the guilt the fear the helplessness.

He was having a nightmare. I hugged him I didn't care if later on he acts as if nothing happened. I couldn't take it anymore I hugged him tight to my chest. his response was a little hesitant.

" it's all over you're okay. it's over it's over. it's over." I kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

I pulled back trying to make him follow me to bed. when he stood up I hugged him again. We stood there just holding each other that's when I felt drops of water or better yet tear drops on my shoulders.

A small whimper escaped from his lips. it crushed me to see him to hear him like this. Making me wish to hunt down Nathan and burn him to hell.

I wanted to hunt him down right now, but I knew that's not an option. Even then Dimitri needed me here now and that is exactly what I am going to be his anchor to reality if he would allow me on his own terms.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but suddenly I felt how he started to pull away. When he looked down at me I saw all of his emotions.

The pain that he was going through the guilt that shame that he carries and above all of that his gratitude. His gratitude towards me.

He didn't have to say anything to know what he was thinking I saw it in HIs eyes. He said either way.

"Thank you for being here" he said in a whisper as if afraid that this moment would fade away. that makes two of us now.

I knew he could see what I intended to say but I had to say it outloud.

"Just like I promised" He gave a half smile that I've come to miss so much.

With that he headed to the door. I knew that he needed to go out. He needed to breath air or go workout. Before he left he turned to me and gave me a nod and I saw a glimpse of my nazar around his neck.

I finally was able to lay down on the bed and get some sleep. So then he left the room not only with my nazar. He also left with my heart and soul.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any peace of Vampire Academy**

 **Before anybody can say anything**

 **yes in the book Nathan (strigoi) was killed by Dimitri, during Blood Promise when Rose was about to jump from the window... oops sorry spoilers , but I need him alive just a little longer then I'll kill him again.**

 **Again I ask for your patience with me I have a busy schedule.**

 **Thank you for the review they really encouraged me and get me excited to keep going. Thank you!!!**

 **Read and Review ;)**


	3. Old Memories

**Disclaimer I don't own Vampire Academy.**

I woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. Seriously I am about to smash the stupid thing!!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WE ARE ON THE RUN YOU WOULD THINK THAT THIS WOULD BE REASON ENOUGH TO NOT GET UP EARLY!!!!

When I heard that it wasn't going to stop any time soon I got up and followed the sound blindly. I was surprised that it was coming from my back pack.

Now fully awake I rummaged through the bag and took out the very thing that was disturbing my sleep.

To my surprise it was a phone call, and I answered "who ever the hell you are you better have a good reason to wake me up at this hour or I'll track you down and beat the crap out of you." I knew it was a risk, but come on I was on the run and with no sleep.

"Easy there no need to be violent I just want to know if you made it out alive?" it was a voice that echoed in my head from a long time ago.

A voice that had promised me to wait for him that he was going to come back but instead he just left me with an abusing man.

"GO TO HELL" I growled at him and hanged up. I also blocked the number. I shook my head to try to block the memories.

"Whe ish Ross?"

Nothing

"Dimi whe ish Ross"

"He's not coming back"

NO NO NO NO!!!

Make it stop!!!

I heard a door open. I looked up and saw Dimitri.

Dimitri ...(drooling all over at the sight of well firm chest and abs and...)

"Rose? Are you okay?"

I looked up at his face and he had this weird expression that said I was being cute but he was trying to hold it back.

I shook my head once more and focused on his face.

"Yeah I'm alright. Why?"

That's when I finally noticed that he had just taken a shower and he was bare chested. I looked away.

"I heard you talking." He said. Totally unaware that I was having a meltdown right in front of him. Maybe he did, but left alone for now.

"Yeah it was just Christian that was trying to mess with me."

I know he might have seen right through my lie but I wasn't about to tell him about something that I don't even remember.

"Get changed so we can go to the cafeteria to eat."

At the mention of food my mood changed in an instant.

"Okay give me five" I said

It was the typical motel cafeteria that you see everywhere, but that didn't stop me from getting everything that I want.

"Rose. Don't you think you're attracting too much attention with the mountain of food that you have?"

"You're kidding me right? If I have to stay here I better have something to look forward to. Between this hell hole and the academy I would go f-" I was cut off

" Hey I was wondering if I could give you a tour around the city..." I was debating on whether to rescue him from this misery or to make a joke out of it.

I went with the second option.

I was ready to make a joke about it when I got a strong wave of nausea from the bond. It was so strong that I actually started to puke.

"Oh my God Rose are you okay?" Sydne was by my side in an instant

"Trash can." Was all I could say before throwing up more. Soon the trash can was there and I emptied my stomach.

I was certain of 4 things.

1\. I was going to be able to finish the rest of my lunch

2\. I had the undivided attention of every single person.

3\. I was going to be suffering for the next 9 months

4\. I definitely took away any chance that she had on making Dimitri go out with her

Then I passed out.

 **Finally I finished with this chapter took me forever and plus busy schedule, but I'm back!!**

 **Read and Review**


	4. A Hidden Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy**

 _He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flicked up and made contact with my own._

 _I heard another scream - this time, it was my own._

 _My mother started to double back toward the fallen, but then five more Strigoi appeared. It was chaos. I couldn't see Dimitri anymore; I couldn't see what had happened to him. Indecision flashed over my mother's features as she tried to decide to flee or fight, and then, regret all over her face, she kept running toward us and the exit. Meanwhile, I was trying to run back inside, but someone was stopping me. It was Stan._

 _"What are you doing, Rose? More are coming."_

 _Didn't he understand? Dimitri was in there. I had to get Dimitri._

 _My mother and Alberta burst out, dragging Ms. Carmack. A group of Strigoi were after them, skidding to a halt just on the edge of the waning light. I was still fighting Stan. He didn't need the help, but my mother grasped a hold of me and tugged me away._

 _"Rose, we have to get out of here!"_

 _"He's in there!" I screamed, straining as hard as I could. How could I have killed Strigoi and not been able to break free from these two? "Dimitri's in there! We have to go back for him! We can't leave him!"_

 _I was rambling, hysterical, shouting at them all that we had to go rescue Dimitri. My mother shook me hard and leaned close so there were only a couple inches between us._

 _"He is dead, Rose! We can't go back in there. The sun will be down in fifteen minutes, and they are waiting for us. We're going to be in the dark before we can get back to the wards. We need every second we can get - it still may not be enough."_

 _I could see the Strigoi gathered at the entrance, their red eyes gleaming with anticipation. They completely filled the opening, ten I believed. Maybe more. My mother was right. With their speed, even our fifteen-minute lead might not be enough. And yet, I still couldn't take a step. I couldn't stop staring at the cave, back where Dimitri was, back where half of my soul was. He couldn't be dead. If he was, then surely I would be dead too._

 _My mother slapped me, the pain snapping me out of my daze._

 _"Run!" she yelled at me. "He is dead! You are not going to join him!"_

 _I saw the panic in her own face, panic over me - her daughter - getting killed. I remembered Dimitri saying he'd rather die than see me dead. And if I stood there stupidly, letting the Strigoi get me, I'd fail both of them._

 _"Run!" she cried again._

 _Tears streaming down my face, I ran._

I felt the horrible pain on my bicep, and a metallic taste in my mouth.

I could hear someone calling me from far away but I couldn't listen I was still trapped in that night a night that seemed that I just couldn't escape.

A night that I just wanted to put it behind me. It's been 5 months and I still have this nightmare. I wanted to forget it but I just can't.

Suddenly I felt a stinging feeling on my right cheek. Everything seemed to freeze that night started to fade the battle cries started to shut off.

There was one that was persistent. the more things started to fade and the room that I was sleeping in started to focus in I realized that it was my own screaming that I was listening to.

I closed my mouth and tried to calm myself down. I looked at the figure that was in front of me. A blond girl with a lily tattoo on her cheek. It was when the arguing started.

"Stop it!" The male voice boomed

"You want me to stop?! Do you understand that her screaming will attract attention??!!" The female voice also was raised.

"That could be easily explained as a nightmare which it is. You slapping her won't help anything!" The man was screaming

I felt the tension between them one ready to strike another. I want it to stop but as always I made things worse.

"Well it shut her up didn't it?" I knew it was the lily girl that said that, but that moment I wasn't hearing her voice but the voice of a man.

"Oh and do you think that that's normal reaction from an 18 year old just look at her."

On instinct I curled myself up protecting my face. I wanted to protect myself and make myself disappear so that he wouldn't have to hit me. The feeling of been slapped triggered another nightmare another memory something that had happened long time ago.

A memory that I had blocked and locked for 13 years! At last it was present in my eyes in a very vivid way

" NO PLEASE!!! STOP!! IM SORRY!! I WON't GET IN THE WAY AGAIN IM SORRY!!!"

I pleaded and begged the man with the belt to stop but it never worked he would always strike even harder if it was possible.

"Rose."

The far away voice called me again but all I could here was the man that was beating me up.

"You little )@)@) how many times do I $$@/! Have to tell you stay out of it??!!" The man was screaming at me while beating me.

"Make it stop please!!" I was begging.

"Please make it stop!!!"

I was sobbing

I had the notion that someone was holding me and rocking me back and forth.

"Shh it's going to be okay." That same far away voice became a whisper that was near my ear.

Another memory of a young boy that would do the same thing rock me in the same manner and hold me tight telling me that everything was over.

"Shh everything is going to be okay. It's over. It's over." He would repeat it until I would fall asleep.

Now it wasn't the same voice it was deeper now I figured that that boy was the man that is holding me now.

The man that I fell in love with.

The man that promised that everything was okay.

"Rose?" He asked with fear in his voice.

I didn't know what was real anymore. I didn't know if it was just a trick so that the man could strike me again.

"Rose"

No no no it can't be true that voice was supposed to be just a memory

"Rose" a girl voice called out to me and I realized that it belonged to the blond girl, the lily girl.

How can I face them when they've seen me like this? After they have seen me as a strong person, and now they see a weak girl.

"Rose please"

No no no no!!! I was shaking. Voices that were in my head and voice that were surrounding me were mixing.

 _"Run!" she yelled at me. "He is dead! You are not going to join him!" My mother screaming at me_

Making everything harder to understand.

 _"You little bastard! You worthless bastard!" The man with the belt would scream at me._

"Get out leave us alone. Go!!" Dimi?

Making it difficult to separate the reality and memories.

"But she's not stable!" The lily girl

Until I had it.

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed.

Once again everything became quite and clear. Early memories of my childhood faded and also the memories of the school attack.

Leaving me in a hotel room wrapped up in Dimitri's arms still rocking me back and forth and The lily girl no where to be found. I was curled up into a tight ball inside his arms.

"Roza." A low and gentle whisper was calling me.

I was afraid to look up. Afraid to get out of the security that these arms were giving me.

"Roza. Princess."

Hearing my old nicknames brought me the many nights that I had with him. Remembering that gave me the strength to obey the simple commands.

"But I'm not a Moroi." I said. My voice raw and dry that made me cough.

" You're my Princess." He said.

I was able to hear relief in his voice and a hint of a smile.

"Really?" I asked. Incredulous that he would still remember something so childish.

"Only you Roza. You're my only princess." He confirmed.

Finally I raised my head and my body from its position and I looked straight into those chocolate brown eyes. I saw the truth and the affection he had for me.

I laid my head on his chest hearing his heartbeat.

I knew if I had starred into his eyes any longer I would have kissed him and ruined any progress that I had accomplished.

I wrapped my arm around his waist not wanting to let go.

"Princess" he said.

I took a deep breath finally making sure everything was going to be fine.

"Dimi... my Dimi" I said remembering that I used to call him that.

"I'm here Roza". And he was.

I knew that he was not only keeping a promise that we made a few months ago but also all those years ago.

In reality I was still drained from the breakdown but I was too afraid to go back to sleep.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. I was having trouble believing that I could be his only princess.

"Yes I'm positive that you are my only Royal Princess." He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him. I couldn't believe that I meant that much to him. It was shocking that he would say that. I mean he has said it before but hearing it now and out loud.

After everything that we have gone through. After he had told me that he didn't love me anymore. It was something different.

His eyes hold that intense feeling that for so long we had kept in secret. As much as it was surprising I was holding back, but it seemed useless because in a blink of an eye our lips were hovering over each other. I had each of my legs on top of his hips.

Then I made a deal with myself that I wasn't going to make the first move this time it would be him but it was going to start after this one. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips nearly touching. I felt his breath on my face and his aftershave scent was all I could breath.

Any type of reasonable thinking was long gone all that was left was the tension between us and that animalistic instinct that we knew all too well. One hand was tangled in my hair and the other one was pressing me against his body. I looked into his eyes and the lust and that long lost love that I saw made my blood boil and the last of my self control was gone and I kissed him.

His grip got tighter on me

Dimitri stood up out of instinct. When we saw the door open bringing old fears, and when we saw that it was the lily girl we relaxed well more like Dimi relaxed. I was still cowering behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

He turned to me and like many times he carried me in his arms, and I would curl up. With my eyes closed I heard them talking.

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure if Rose was okay and ..." the lily girl sounded like she chocking on words "...and I also wanted to apologize for overreacting."

"She's okay for now. She's still shocked about everything." Dimi responded.

"What happened?" She asked

At that question I got tensed. It was a question that I was never able to answer. A question that hold many things for me. I couldn't answer not now I don't think I'll ever be able to answer it.

" That's a question you'll have to ask her."

It seemed that the lily girl was going to ask me but was stoped.

"Not right now. She's in no condition to be asked about it." He said and made it final.

I didn't see her reaction because I had my eyes closed, but I knew that she was going to respect that decision.

Knowing that Dimi wasn't going to be giving in

I looked up at Dimi, and I found that tenderness he once showed me after I broke free from the darkness. He wiped away a tear that I hadn't realized that had trailed down my cheek. It was me and him no one else just the two of us.

He stood up again and laid me on the bed. I suddenly felt a terrible fear one that I knew all to well and I cling to him gripping his shirt I didn't want to let him go.

Before I could ask him to stay with me another wave of nausea and I ran into the bathroom and poured everything which was pretty hard when you have nothing left. Meanwhile Dimitri was helping me with my hair and making soothing circles on my back.

That's when Dimitri finally understood what was going on.

Well almost. What he didn't know was that it wasn't actually me that was feeling all of this.

I stood up to brush my teeth and he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Do you know the risk of loosing the baby when you get into fights?" He was getting me annoyed.

"Rose are you listening to me?"

I was waiting for Lissa to call me I sure didn't want to risk getting tracked down.

"Rose answer me!" That did it

"I was waiting for you to figure it out on your own, but obviously you can't"

" I stopped living my own life ever since I was brought back to life. I don't get to have everything I want because if that were true I wouldn't be stuck here with you! I don't get to live my own life and you know that. So tell me Dimitri why would I be so careless to risk the little bit I have to get pregnant huh?"

My cell phone began to ring

"Rose? I'm scared I don't know what to do."

Lissa began to cry.

"It's okay you have to calm down. Take a big breath and slowly let it out."

After I knew that she was okay I kept talking with her.

"Okay now tell me what happened."

"Rose I'm ... I'm pregnant."

 **This chapter is my apology for taking so long to update so here it is and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **PS: I really need your help give me your most favorite part in blood Promise.**


End file.
